User talk:Undylan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the All Star Cross page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) I loved Crisis on Idea Wiki. TheCannon (talk) 16:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Undylan, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it, and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumanite. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this! (Dino-drones) So now your giving up! Well thats just fine, have it your way. Coward you dont even help us take on wikiman well you sure love your ideas but they could all be destroyed do you reall want to make them all again Okey, Okey i do whatever? i can. to undylan Hey Undylan! I know pretty much how's your reaction about the whole Idea Wiki relaunch situation. I know that there two... wait, no, THREE wikis (Ultimatespiderman's wiki, this and my extension to this wiki. I'll post the link if you want) available, and this, as you said in the elections talk page, this will should be relaunched as you say. Let's throw a possible truth into the mix: Dino-Drones is pressuring you to follow his plans lo kick me out and stop me. You should know that also I'm making a fan-fiction oriented site. You shall check it out when it comes. That's it. Hope we keep in touch! wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 17:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC)-- Hi undylan! Hello, undylan! I'm inviting you to vote on the 3rd Idea Wiki Adoption Elections, already out right now. Until January 31st, 2013. Also, do you remember that I was opening a fan-fiction oriented site? So here it is! http://fanfxon.wikia.com/wiki/FanFXON_Wiki Check it out, bud! If you wanna talk to me, go talk. Feliz Año Nuevo! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 03:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) this is for the undylan I just replied to your message on my talk page. The reason the elections could be held monthly and for a month is for collecting the thoughts of the users here. Although there can be better weapons, like sending this article to the staff for examination. Trust me. They'll be shocked. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 15:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i created this account to try to scare off The Changer who was messing with a lot of other peoples' pages. I have a different account and i create pages on this wiki my self, however i created this account to contact The Changer as i did not want to risk him deleting my pages out of anger. If you have any questions, just write. - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 22:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Undylan i would like to know why you tagged a number of other peoples' pages for deletion, that is not your decision to make and you have no right to make any edits on other peoples' pages without their permission. - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 22:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! You Wiki Guardian! Please let Undylan do his job. He HAS the rights to tag several "pages" for deletion. Is HIS decision, and you're NOT gonna boss him for doing it. He is doing it because most of this wiki's contents are mere trash. So please, let Undylan do it. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 15:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Indications. Hello. Have you read what The Wiki "Guardian" told you recently? Don't listen to what he says. Keep on taggin' those silly pages for deletion. But: *Don't delete the pages themselves until it becomes necesary. *Only tag that cheap fanfiction for deletion, not actual ideas. Don't worry, keep going. I've got your back. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:59, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't you ever delete my posts ever again---or I will block you for all eternity!!! Fishbird Important. = This article is a priority. Read it now. = -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 21:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (update) page Hey, why did you delete my 100 Years of Disney on Ice update page? TheMrRamonlle (talk) 07:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hello, Undylan. I see you're tagging those fanfix for deletion, aren't you? Well, go add something different to the formula: add true ideas like these ones to the Idea Wiki. You can ask me for tips. Peace! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 00:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi again! Dear Undylan. Sorry to ask you again but... Why are you tagging for deletion those hundreds of articles these kiddies claim as ideas? Want to hear from you. Thanks for listening! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 22:44, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Just feel like it Undylan (talk) 03:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. Continue rocking! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete EVERYTHING from Combat Cassiopeia, one of the pages I made?! Gameking18 (talk) 02:22, April 30, 2013 (UTC) We're gonna block you for that! We reserve the right to refuse service to Undylan. LtFantasmic (talk) 02:31, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Delete Hi! Unfortunately, I can't delete pages and neither can you, deleting is a tool that only admins, staff and the like possess. The only thing we can do is mark articles for deletion, so that the users with special user rights like that can see this category and delete the articles in it. This Wiki doesn't have any active administrators so the best thing you or WikiMan can do is adopt the Wiki via Community Central, gain admin rights that way and delete those pages. And I don't think you understand, I'm not exactly planning on working on this Wiki. This is directed to WikiMan too, as I'm sure he's reading this right now. I just ended up on this Wiki, saw that the concept were "ideas", how vague that may be, and saw a whole lot of spam pages. I like to help out any Wiki so I marked the shortest pages for deletion. That's it. I would like to help out if you have any Wikia related questions, but please don't expect anything more from me. Thanks. 09:05, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Leave Tenchi Muyo! USA ALOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What gives you the right to delete one of my stories that might actually be hit if you give it a chance?! Undo Delete You Make Mistake, I Will Undo the Wikia.